Teen Tribe Paradise
Teen Tribe Paradise is the nineteenth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the 6th episode of season 2 Plot After a few weeks of searching, the studio found the location of the students of Royal Woods High, as they tell what happened. Summary A few weeks has passed after the episode of when Lori, Leni, Walter and the other students had their school dance on a yacht, when a thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere and swept the students out to sea. Even more terrifying is that Luna and Luan snuck aboard the yacht to enjoy the dance. As the studio send out search parties, The Loud Family and Walter's family become worried as they are afraid something bad might happen to them, and the producer said they might also have to cancel the show due to losing almost half the cast. Just then one of the search parties on the sea announced they have found the yacht on a small deserted island and the missing high schoolers and announce they're coming home. The next day in Royal Woods. As the missing high schoolers are all reunitedd with their parents, the louds and Walters family Rush towards Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Walter as they all get a group hug. Back at the loud house after the sisters change back from their torn prom clothes to their normal ones, Lynn Sr. asked what happened, meanwhile at the same time at Walters home, Walter begin to explain what happened the night of the storm. Cut back to Lori who explained that after Walter and Leni was voted king and queen of the school dance, a mysterious thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere, taking the student out of shore and into the ocean, while at the same time the a bunch of waves appeared and somehow knocked out all of the teachers and the boat crew from the boat leaving the students by themselves. Cut to Walter as he explained that they woke up the next day to find themselves on a desert island, and to discover that the yacht has a hole in it and the navigation and radio not working. Back to Lori, she discovered that Luna and Luan has snuck on board and ask why. Luan explain that Luna and her wanted to be the first freshman and sophomore to attend the Junior and senior only school dance. They want to leave their mark in school history. Cut to Walter, as he explain the situation that since there was no cell service and have limited food from the dance, Walter suggested of rationing their food, But Lila, president of the Lola fan club, refuse to listen to Walter as she said they need leadership and should elect a leader to take charge, which Lila nominate yourself but Walter also nominated himself and the two decide the whole day election. After a hour, it seems that Walter won the leadership election by 2 votes however Lila protest as she claims Luan and Luna vote shouldn't count due to the fact they're not supposed to be at the dance, making it a tie of 80 each. Cut nack to Lori, Walter and Lila decided to split up the group to see who can survive with one person as the leader. After a few days it showed that but Walter and Lila's group are able to survive the island. However Lila want full control of the group and challenge Walter to a battle to the death match, whoever wins gets the others' group, which Walther agreed. We cut Walter as he told his family about the death match, which took place on a big long above a large river. The rule are both will compete in hand to hand combat, the first person to fall off the log or Surrender loses. Walter and Lila begin the fight as bows began to punch and kick each other. Just said Lila took out a weapon, which turned out to be a homemade twirling rope she made by herself and use it as a whip against Walter. Just then Walter grab hold on the rope and pulled Lila, cause her to slip and hang on to the log with her life. As Walter look over her, she told him to let her fall because with the Lola loud fan club almost dead, she has nothing to live for, but rather to let her die he picked her up and told her that he might be a hater but not a murderer. Cut to Lori, as she explained the heroic deed Walter did, rather than thanking him Lila attempt to knockout him with a surprise punch to his head, but Walter counted it by Elbow jabbing Lila to the gut, followed by Judo flipping her out of the log on to the other side, knocking her out and declaring Walter the winner and King of the tribe, with all but four people of Lila Group joining Walters' group. As king of the tribe Walter's First Act was making Leni his Queen, the second act was to order his tribe to build a boat launch enough to fit. After the boat with finally finish, Walter ordered the group to get on, unfortunately Leni accidentally set it on fire, destroying there one chance of going home. Luckily the fire was big enough for the search party to find the island and Rescue all of the missing high schoolers. Back to the present at the loud house as the parents were happy the kids were all safe. However they punish Luna and Luan for sneaking on the boat by drowning them for a week and no cell phones or Internet and TV, which Luna and Luan sees it as the same while back on the island. Meanwhile at Lila House, we see her throwing darts add a photo of Walter as she swore revenge on him for beating him in the fight. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes